


What is Love?

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fake AH Crew, M/M, but they both consented, could be dub con because they're both a little drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While riding the high of a job well done some feelings come to life and things take an unexpected turn. Though it wasn't that unexpected. I mean, there was no way this celebration wasn't gonna end up in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love?

They did it.

Holy shit they _actually_  did it.

Geoff pushed Michael into the penthouse, they were probably making a bit too much noise for five in the morning but frankly he couldn’t even be payed to give a fuck. They had just pulled off their first successful large-scale heist; Two banks, three jewelry stores. A few members of the crew who needed to earn their marks were holding some people at a bank hostage to distract the police force. Two million dollars in stolen money and jewelry total.

“Dude,” Michael managed to get out as followed Geoff into the kitchen, giggling the entire time.

“I know,” Geoff replied to the unsaid statement. He was searching for the really good booze he kept around in case celebration. He jumped at the sound of a pop behind him, he turned around to see Michael holding a foaming bottle of champagne, a thousand watt smile on his face and an indescribable gleam in his eye.

“To our best heist yet,” he gestured at Geoff in what he guessed was supposed to be a toast before taking a long pull from the bottle. Geoff couldn’t help but laugh at the boy, his attitude was contagious. He grabbed the bottle from Michael and took a long pull himself. They easily finished the bottle between them before moving to something heavier. At some point they moved to the living room and that’s how they were presently; Geoff criss-cross on the carpet, Michael’s head in his lap, his fingers carding through the boys curls.

“Michael,” Geoff slurred, trying to get the boys attention.

“Yo,” He glanced up at his boss with glazed eyes.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah, I’m the besh-best at keeping secrets,” Michael replied easily.

“I-I really _really_  like you.” Geoff said, stopping his fingers in the Michael’s hair. He moved them down to his face, and grabbed both sides of his head. Michael just giggled.

“I know that y-you fuck,” Michael hiccuped. He sat up and turned around so he could sit in Geoff’s lap, facing him. He wrapped his arms behind the older man’s neck so he could pull him in for a kiss. Geoff immediately responded, wrapping his arms around Michael's lower back so he could pull them flush against each other. They stayed like that for awhile; chests pressed together, mouth in a constant and sloppy battle, but to Michael it was just the dance him and Geoff had. “Holy shit Geoff, I ha-have a great idea.”

“What?” Geoff asked, slightly annoyed that Michael pulled away but interested in Michael’s idea. In lieu of an answer Michael peeled himself away from Geoff and went over to the stereo system. He bent over the stereo, tinkering with it and his phone. Geoff just sat back and enjoyed the view of Michael’s ass. Until some chords began to play and Michael walked over to Geoff extending a hand to him.

“Dance with me.” Was all he said. Geoff immediately grabbed the hand and led Michael to the open space just to the left of the living room area. Michael linked his fingers behind Geoff’s neck and placed his head in the center of the man’s chest, the faint _bump bump_  of the man’s heartbeat in his ear. Geoff wrapped arms around Michael’s lower back snuggled his head into the auburn curls below him.

Geoff looked down at Michael as they swayed, he had his head against Geoff’s chest. His eyes were closed and the light from the rising sun cast a hazy pink glow over his face making him look almost angelic. They danced for awhile, it seemed Michael had a little playlist made up. They had sobered up a bit, they still had a pleasant buzz but weren’t nearly as trashed as they were before. Michael looked up at Geoff, laying his neck flat against the older man’s chest. He didn’t say anything, he just locked eyes with him for a second. Geoff was the one to break the silence.

“Remember when I told you I really like you?” Michael nodded in response, “Well I lied.”

“What?” Michael asked, confusion taking over his features his features.

“Michael Vincent Jones I am completely and totally in love with you and to be honest, it scares the _fuck_  out of me.” Geoff stated, looking Michael dead in the eye. Michael didn’t answer, instead he grabbed the bottom of Geoff’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet but it made Geoff feel like he was on fire. As though Michael read his mind, he started to unbutton Geoff’s shirt. Once it was off Geoff returned the gesture by reaching for the hem of Michael's t-shirt and helping him rip it over his head. Once the shirts were off the mood immediately seemed to shift. Michael attacked him, nipping at his bottom lip before throwing their lips and tongues into a battle of dominance that Geoff easily won.

At some point they had moves so Michael was pressed against the wall but neither of them were complaining. Geoff grabbed at Michael's hips and pressed his thumbs into the dips near the protruding bone. Michael was using one hand to drag his nails up and though Geoff's hair while clawed up and his chest and gripped the back of his neck. Geoff pulled away from the curly haired boy to get some air, they were both breathing like they'd run a marathon.

"Where do you wanna take this?" Geoff asked, loosening his grip on Michael's hips a bit.

"Bedroom." Michael breathed in reply. Geoff nodded and was about to turn around and start walking but got an idea. In one swift movement he grabbed Michael's waist and hefted him over his shoulder. Michael started laughing as Geoff made his way towards the bedroom and threw Michael off his shoulder and onto the bed before crawling over him.

Michael continued to laugh into the kiss while Geoff moved to unbutton the younger boy's pants. He groped him for a few moments but quickly ditched it in favor of getting to the real show. They didn't need foreplay right now, they they needed each other. He leaned over to tear open the bedside drawer and blindly felt around for the lube and a condom. Michael wasn't helping any; he had started pressing hot kisses down Geoff's neck, whispering all the things he wanted Geoff to do to him , occasionally throwing in a _daddy_  just to watch Geoff shiver. Finally Geoff's hand met the objects he needed, he quickly threw them on the bed next to them both before plastering himself on top of Michael and kissing him deeply.

"Bottoms off, ass up. Now." Geoff commanded before moving away to take of his pants as well. Once they both had taken off their garments they moved into their positions; Michael on his knees with his ass up and his head buried in his folded arms, Geoff on him with lube slick fingers. Geoff very gently placed two fingers on Michael's hole, he waited for the boy to give him permission. Once he got a small nod he started to gently press one finger into him, Michael's small moan was muffled by his arms. Geoff started to move the finger faster, working another one in with it and scissoring them. The sounds Michael was producing should be put in the dictionary under sinful, he was letting out the these long drawn out moans and whimpers that caused Geoff's hard-on to pulse. He had just worked up to a third when Michael spoke.

"God Geoff I'm ready please." That was was all Geoff needed. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the duvet, they'd be washing them anyway. He slid on the condom, giving himself a few strokes of lube to help the process. Geoff grabbed Michael's hips as he pushed in, his thumbs pressing small bruises on his lower back while his fingers splayed across Michael's hipbones. Once he was settled to the hilt he stopped and waited for Michael recuperate, instead of telling he'd adjusted and was comfortable he rolled his hips I'm way that seemed to set Geoff's gut on fire. Geoff dug his fingers into the Michael's hips and started fucking him fast and hard, the way they both enjoyed. Geoff would pull all the way out before driving himself into Michael. Michael didn't go pliant though, he met Geoff with every thrust, twins moans erupting from their mouths as Geoff when Geoff hit Michael's prostate and he clenched around him.

"Geoff I- fuck- lemme get on top," Michael panted out, lifting his head from his arms so Geoff could here him. Geoff immediately pulled out and sat down next to Michael, he leaned back against the headboard. Michael was straddling him in an instant, his knee making a soft thunk as they touched the headboard while Michael was adjusting his position. He grabbed Geoff lined himself up before plunging down onto him, Geoff let out a guttural moan at the sensation. One he was fully seated he grabbed the headboard in a white knuckle grip and began fucking himself on Geoff's cock.

"Jesus Michael," Geoff moaned out as his hands made their way to reclaim their death grip on Michael's hips. Michael tilted his head up as he let out a symphony of swears and moans, Geoff eyed his neck before moving in. He pushed himself at Michael the the boy had to lean back a bit, the new angle making him spear Geoff’s cock into his prostate with every roll of his hips. The nipping at his neck and constant pounding in his ass add logs to the fire the starting in his stomach.

“Geoff- shit - I- fuck,” Michael whined, the pleasure making him incapable of producing coherent sentences.

“What baby?” Geoff asked, his breath hot in Michael's ear, "Tell me what you need."

"Touch me," Michael moaned out. Geoff immediately went to do as Michael told him. He grabbed Michael's cock and began to jerk it, paying careful attention to the head. Michael was beyond the point of moaning, he could only let out small whimpers and whiny curses. Geoff felt his oragsm closing in rapidly and decided to do what he knew would push Michael over the edge.

"Have no idea how pretty you look like this," Geoff whispered hotly in Michael's ear causing Michael to let out a choked gasp, "I'm glad the other went out or celebrate on their own, that way you can make all those pretty sounds. Though maybe you'd want them to walk in and watch you like this, show them who you belong to."

"Fuck," Michael barked out as he started came on Geoff's fist. Some stray spurts went through the inked fingers and onto both their stomachs. Michael's hole tightened around Geoff and sent him over the edge as well, he grabbed Michael's chin and moaned into his mouth as he buried himself New Jersey man's ass and filled the condom. They both panted into the centimeters of space between their mouths as they came down from their high. Once he had his breath back Michael gently removed himself from Geoff, his thighs sticking slightly due to the sweat. He fell onto his back next to Geoff and just stared at ceiling, basking in the afterglow. Geoff stayed with him for a bit before walking on wobbly legs to the bathroom. He threw away the soiled condom and came back with a damp washcloth. He cleaned himself off and gently wiping the jizz and sweat of Michael's skin.

He poked at the small bruises forming at his neck causing the younger man to lazily squirm away and mutter a half-hearted swear. Geoff put the washcloth on the bedside table and curled up next to Michael, nuzzling his head into the auburn curls and wrapping an arm around his middle. Michael glanced at the clock on the wall and thought he saw seven o' clock but he'd taken of his glasses when they started drinking so he wasn't sure, he also really didn't care. He snuggled further back into Geoff before closing his eyes. They both stayed like that; not asleep but just enjoying the feeling of the other next to them. Then Geoff came to realization.

"Hey Michael?" Geoff asked.

"Hmm?" Michael responded, not opening his eyes.

"You didn't say anything about what I said earlier." Geoff mumbled. It was silent for a moment and an unfamiliar feeling made a cozy home in Geoff's gut; apprehension, he realized, fear. He didn't have a moment dwell on it though because turned quickly to face him.

"Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey I love you to the moon and back." Michael stated, his eyes never leaving Geoff's. Geoff smiled and Michael smiled back. Michael took his signature spot Geoff’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The feeling in Geoff’s gut dissipated leaving only a warm glow he was familiar with by now, love.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I had write this from my phone so I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors
> 
> 2\. Since school's started there's gonna be larger gaps between stories but since i'm writing them on my phone it shouldn't be too major.
> 
> 3\. Next fic is gonna be a hella smutty and kinky raywood one-shot so prepare yourselves.
> 
> 4\. Remember to like, subscribe, and/or share if you enjoyed. Like always if you have prompts send it to me via tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) or you tag me in/link me to them on tumblr!
> 
> <3 Sarah!


End file.
